A conventional tool such as a screw driver has only one function which is adapted to tighten or loosen a bolt or a nut. The users always need to use different types of tools during working so that the users have to carry many tools. This makes the tool box heavy and sometimes, in a narrow space, the tool box is difficult to be brought in. In order to improve the situation and provide a tool having a small size and more than one function, a multi-functions tool having many replaceable bits is developed. Such a multi-functions tool generally has a handle with an engaging hole and the replaceable bits are received in a tool box. Although the users now need to carry only one handle, the bits are still to be received in the tool box so that the inherent shortcoming is not yet removed.
The present invention intends to provide a tool assembly which has a handle to which a plurality of tool members are engaged. With the tool assembly of the present invention, the users simply carries the tool assembly and a lot of different functions can be gained. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool.